On the Edge
by naranjie
Summary: Several things are on the edge at the moment. (PWP;Knife Play)
1. Chapter 1

This is a knife play fic so if you are squeamish about sharp and potentially lethal objects then no shame! I just want everyone of age to safely enjoy kinky porn lmao

* * *

 _"You know what to do."_

Small yet strong hands gripped relentlessly around Jasper's wild hair, bringing the latter's mouth even closer to the dripping cunt above it. Jasper moaned at the pleasurable assault, sucking at the clit surrounded by her thick lips, mouthing around each swollen lip. Jasper stared at the gem above her as she protruded her thick tongue to the other's dripping slit. Her grip on Pearl's hips slacking to allow the other to fuck her face the way she like it. With her hands unneeded around the restless hips, Jasper brought them around Pearl's upper body, emboldened by the other's whines.

Thick fingers traveled around Pearl _― her Pearl, so strong ―_ grasped around her soft skin _― so intelligent―_ scratched against her sweaty scalp _―so beautiful―_ grabbed around her thin arms. Arms that barely filled Jasper's closed fists. Arms so thin, Jasper could easily _break_ the―

Cold metal slipped against Jasper's jaw and through the filling of the mattress before the resounding vibration filled the quartz's ears. Kneeled above her, one leg bent over her torso while the other firmly planted near her other ear, was a vigilant Pearl with a silhouette of a triumphant veteran. Her eyes, no longer lidded with pleasure, were narrowed as dainty hands tightened around the hilt of her deadly rapier yet elegant. Perfect for the perfectly flawed Pearl on top of Jasper.

"Know your place," Pearl snarled. She moved to stand on her full height, one foot still stepping on Jaspers broad shoulder. Jasper froze as the cool yet deadly blade of the rapier was unsheathed precariously close to the skin of her jaw. She watched as if time was suddenly made of molasses as the blade reflected the several lit candles around them, smooth body perfectly mirroring the warm lights. She eyed the blade with nervous anticipation, letting out a breath the she didn't notice she held as the tall gem on her cut the air around them with effortless grace. Shivers ran through Jasper's body when Pearl held her weapon like an extension of her limb―like she can kill her.

"She can kill me," Jasper thought with a thrill, grunting as the slim lieutenant increased her weight on Jasper's shoulder. Pearl's plump and wet pussy in perfect view above her. Jasper bit her lip at the enticing view, tasting the vestiges of Pearl's pleasure. She could reach her if she wanted to, if she raise her hand―

"You've been a bad gem," said Pearl, disappointed evident in her voice. Jasper's growing grin disappeared. Her heart sank as Pearl turned her back on her and was about to plead when the cold, sharp end of the rapier met her skin above her sternum. "Don't move," Pearl said coldly.

Command or not, Jasper could not find the agency to move. The act of inhaling now deadlier than useless. Jasper suppressed a chill when Pearl started to walk away from her, rapier travelling in parallel to its owner. Down between her heavy breast, across her twitching abdomen, the tip ghosting over her amber skin, a constant reminder of Pearl's deadly dexterity. Upper body now free from the lethal blade, Jasper was relaxed only to seized up again when the now warm tip reached her mound, achingly close to her wet cunt.

A simple order, "Open wide," was Jasper's only warning before the rapier was fully sheathed into the mattress. Its ornamented loop guard firmly pressed against her throbbing clit.

The quartz let out a guttural sigh of relief. Her legs still tense around the now safely stashed weapon. Smooth legs were once again surrounded Jasper's head and above her was a heavily panting Pearl. Her cunt practically dripping and heady on Jasper's neck. Her eyes heavy with arousal. She seemed as affected as Jasper from their recent tryst. Jasper was struck with a jolt of pleasure at the realization.

"Continue what you were doing before," Pearl commanded dazedly, "and do it properly." She added in a sharper voice, hand recovering its previous position around Jasper's hair.

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. She made a grab around the other's hips and eagerly fucked Pearl's cunt with her tongue. The other was seemed to be worked up as it was, rotating her hips against Jasper's face like a crazed dancer. Jasper switched from fucking, licking, and sucking, never having a constant pattern for far too long.

"F-finger. Now." Pearl demanded, practically rutting against Jasper's gemstone.

Jasper did what she was told and eased a finger within the drenched slit. Jasper moaned when the slim gem accepted her thick digit without the slightest resistance; Pearl was beyond turned on. Grabbing the stuttering hip above her with her free arm, Jasper curled the finger inside Pearl, rubbing small circles on the rough area inside her much to the keening Pearl's delight. She adjusted the slight gem securely in her arm, pulling and pushing the soak digit, gaining speed as the gem above her shouted her approval. Faster and harder, her thick finger went, hitting and stimulating the sobbing gem's spot. The smooth legs around he began to twitch involuntarily, trembling uselessly against Jasper's pleasurable assault. Listening to the other's raggedly breathing, Jasper suckled harshly at the other's pulsing clit only to pull away, both mouth and finger, when the other started to squirt hopelessly on the shocked quartz.

Jasper was still shocked when Pearl recovered from her apparently very intense orgasm, if the glowing aura around her was an indicator. Slowly and sluggishly, Pearl crawled to align herself against Jasper, giggling lightly against the massive span of amber skin below her. She kissed once on the exact spot where her rapier started to draw a literal line on Jasper.

"You really try hard to be a good gem, huh?" Pearl asked lightly, gaining enough energy to push herself to kiss the gem that gave her the greatest orgasm in recent history.

Jasper felt herself heat up at the other's lethargic approval. "Too bad you're a messy eater and therefore deserves a punishment." Pearl said, practically smirking at Jasper's growing grin.

* * *

I have to end this here. More intense stuff are about to happen (hopefully) in the next chapter so I'll just leave this here with a kinda-closure scene so you guys can cleanly cut off from the next chapter if it is too intense for you :D

Again, please tell me if I'm writing anything remotely wrong (or right lol) :)


	2. Chapter 2

Let us just assume that every kink and scene in this series are consensual and properly discussed by both parties involved ;) tw: Verbal Humiliation

* * *

"Let me remind you how this works," Pearl said as she shimmied closer to her willing captive, hand idly rubbing the sheathed rapier ornamented loop against Jasper almost as an afterthought. "Arms sideways. Palms up." With critical eyes, she deemed Jasper's position as acceptable. Purposely, she lowered herself on the other's abdomen, straddling Jasper skin. "Only I will do the touching."

Jasper could feel the remnants of Pearl's release that crawled along the other's thighs, cold against her warm skin. It filled her with pride to be the cause of it. Bringing Pearl ― her strict and composed yet wonderful Pearl ― to completion way beyond the what she expected that she opted to take a break during a scene. It really was a feat on its own, Jasper decided as she sneak a smug peek at the other's glistening cunt.

Pearl caught this of course. Jasper felt a shiver run through the course across her projected body at the look the other gave her.

Silently, she summoned a roll of wide and dark ribbon from her gem. Dexterous hands unravelled the ribbon at a leisurely pace, feeling the surface of the opaque and velvety piece of cloth. Jasper's eyes flicked from the slithering ribbon at Pearl's sudden sound of disapproval. "Oh dear… it seems that I miscalculated the length of our ribbon for tonight's activity," she bemoaned, tapping a slim finger against her lips as if in deep thought.

Jasper watched as the slim gem laid a portion of the ribbon over her abdomen, its flat surface smooth against her amber skin. The other pulled at one end almost thoughtlessly, slightly tickling the supine gem underneath her. Another flash of soft light filled Jasper's vision as Pearl produced something wieldy from her gemstone. With a jolt, Jasper realized that the summoned object was a beautifully crafted knife well suited for the lithe gem on her.

Breath uselessly trapped in her lungs, Jasper froze as Pearl lowered the blade on the across the ribbon. Her skin only threads away from the blade. With the lightest touch, Pearl pulled the knife towards her body, slicing the strip of cloth against Jasper's traced still feeling the ghost of Pearl's blade, Jasper flinched when Pearl leaned to scrap her drying cum with the blade of her knife on the other's torso.

The scrapping stopped. "Shhh… Relax," Pearl murmured, brushing the Jasper's errant hair from her face and body. "Are you alright? Do you want to stop?" she asked softly, her eyes and voice betraying the cold persona that she had adapted.

Jasper gulped but released the pent up tension in her body, allowing her form to melt into the bed, "N-no… I didn't say the safeword, Pearl," she said as what she hoped a cheeky retort, exposing her fangs in a grin.

Pearl swept a look on along her form and on her face. Deeming the larger gem relaxed enough, she nodded in approval and leaned to kiss Jasper on her lips. "Then shouldn't have any protest against this," she whispered against the shallow kiss, only to replace her smirking lips with the blade of her knife.

Thick lips pushed against the edges with supple compliance, framing the cool metal with warm flesh. No more words were exchange but the ghost of a grin assured Pearl of the larger gem's consent. Gingerly, she moved her knife down Jasper's chin, never separating the metal from flesh, and started to shave the tighter parts of the other's face off of her cooling release.

Despite her bubbling trepidation in the face of an actual weapon in the hands of an actual veteran of an actual war so near her gemstone, Jasper trusted that the other wouldn't hurt her beyond what they discussed or worse, cause her irreversible harm. The blade was brought to her right cheek and then the other and against her sharp jaw. Like a painter with a pallette knife. Slowly, Jasper became accustomed with the tender and nearly methodical motions. They were clean and even, scraping against her dirtied face, they leave her skin free from Pearl's come.

"Someone is enjoying this far too much."

Jasper started, almost cross-eyed when the blade of the knife was again pressed against her lips. "Open," Pearl commanded. An impatient sound escaped her when all the other did was looked at her incredulously. With a growl, her free hand went to grab around a handful of Jasper's mane, "Listen here, you slut. I already clean up the mess that you made but now my knife is filthy and it's all your fault so open up and lick it clean like a cumslut that you are."

Gasping from the sudden hair-pulling, Jasper groaned and finally open her mouth as an invitation. The tip of the broad and heavy tongue emerged from its wet cavern, accepting the said blade. Pearl's taste exploded once again in Jasper's mouth again, leaving her salivating at the other's deliberate sweeps across her tongue,. "You love that, don't you?" She crooned, flipping the blade, not without smearing the wet metal across Jasper's lower lip, "Me pulling your hair while you lick off my come… cleaning this shouldn't be a problem for you." She pushed the knife a bit more into Jasper's mouth, pressing the other's tongue against her fangs, "That's the only thing you're good for anyway," she sneered.

Hair still wrapped around the other's hand, the pain in her jaw pulsed with pleasing satisfaction with Pearl's every pressing motion. Tongue trapped under Pearl's precise attention, Jasper struggled not to drown in her own saliva, gurgling a whimper as drool started to escape her mouth.

"Disgusting," said Pearl.

Jasper watched as thick string of saliva clinged to the tip of Pearl's knife, mouth suddenly feeling too bare and empty. Suddenly, her vision was partly obscured by her white hair as the other pulled to wipe the blade with Jasper's hair. Content with the clean-up, Pearl replaced the slobbered strands back the humiliated gem's wild mane.

Pearl rose from Jasper's abdomen, the fresh slick on it from her cunt the only indicator of her arousal. One hand around her weapon, she grabbed the a candle from their side table, now overflowing with molten wax only to deposit it on Jasper's supine right hand. The process was repeated, now with Jasper's left hand. Finally, she took the ribbon from Jasper's torso and sauntered around the bed, behind Jasper's head and beyond her eyesight.

Not that that would last, it appeared.

Careful dainty hands gathered her hair in portions and started to bind it in a loose braid then everything that Jasper could see was the blackness behind the heavy material of the ribbon. Jasper sighed at the attention and took this as the opportunity to gather her wits and remaining dignity. She could still taste Pearl in her mouth. Her jaws still aching. The strong urge to wipe her mouth doubled as her drool continue to crawl toward her right ear but the candles along with Pearl's command refrained her from doing this.

Slight fingers found the hinges of her jaw bone and started to massage the points gently, "Do you still remember the words?" the voice beside her ear whispered.

Jasper gulped and cleared her throat ― the question and its implications never cease to send waves of anticipation to the handicapped gem ― "Y-yellow for slow down. Pink for stop," she uttered. The movement of her lips too small to crack the drying spit on her face.

"Good."

The quartz started at the sudden upside down kiss. Quaint and short, it still filled her with warmth beyond the pooling wax on her palms can give.

 _"_ _Get ready."_

* * *

I should probably inform you guys that i do not have experiences let alone authority in the themes included in this story so i'd really appreciate if you guys can direct me to the right direction whenever i write something wrong lol


	3. Chapter 3

Note: Blood Play ahead.

* * *

" _F-five!"_

Searing pain traced the softer skin of the quartz left forearm for the fifth time and the blade was off again. Not for the first time, Jasper felt blood dripped from her wounds, adding to the growing wetness that drenched the sheets below her arm like the mess her right arm left after Pearl was finished with it.

She is a quartz soldier. This was bearable, nothing compared to the atrocities she had had committed in the pas―

" _Six!"_ Jasper hissed. The blade felt deeper this time, the droplets of blood felt heavier. With tensed jaw she trashed her head to the in hopes of catching a glimpse of her oozing arm. The flow felt alarmingly thicker, flowing freely from her opened skin. Poofing from losing blood was not unusual in war times but it isn't also preferable. Losing blood means getting gradually weaker. It means longer period of suffering― of pain. Something she wouldn't even wish for an enemy in the battlefield. She had lost count of the number of allies she had poofed to spare them these stretched moments of frailty.

Harsh fingers twisted into her bangs, almost uprooting some of her hair. "Hold still!" Pearl snapped, grounding Jasper's head to the pillow below it. Wide eyes stared widely at the blackness before them. The handicapped veteran gasped and swallowed lungfuls of air as she struggled to follow Pearl's instruction. Jasper thought she felt Pearl's finger brush against her stinging root before the other's hands were away from her person again.

"Continuing…" Pearl started, "I hope you remember where we left because if not…" Jasper felt a hand grasped her bicep. "I just might add more to your original twenty lashes." She said with relish.

Jasper gulped and waited in tensed anticipation for the worst. She knew Pearl. She knew that the lithe gem would try and would succeed to catch her off her guard. She knew that one of these immediate moments, a blade would slice her open and milk her of her vital bloo―

The number was lost in the unexpected kiss. Jasper felt tears appeared and disappeared behind her tight blindfold.

" _Seven,"_ Pearl muttered, "Three more."

A slow, creeping slash.

" _Eight,"_ Jasper whimpered.

A quick, bleeding slit.

" _Nine._ "

A deep, oozing split.

" _Ten."_

Smooth legs flitted against Jasper's sides as Pearl dismounted her and the bed without a word. Most of her wounds stopped dripping at this point. Pain has faded yet more tears left Jasper's eyes.

Quiet footsteps and the other's lingering body heat filled Jasper's remaining senses; Pearl was not trying to conceal her presence this time. Around the bed she went, circling around the disarmed quartz like a hungry bird of prey. The firm mattress barely dipped from the weight of the lithe gem as she crawled from Jasper's feet to between her spread thighs.

Shivers travelled through Jasper when the cold blade lightly scratched the outline of her body but unparallel chill washed over her at the Pearl's next words:

"I wonder… were you this obedient to Lapis Lazuli?"

Jasper growled at the mere idea, "I wasn't! I won―" cold metal suddenly pressed against her lips.

"Don't. Lie. To me." Pearl enunciated, calm yet cold voice too loud against the ringing in Jasper's ears, "Weren't you the one who kneeled in front of her? Begging her to take you again?"

"H-how..?" Jasper started against the tip of the blade.

"I'm the one who's asking questions here," Pearl snarled, "Did you or did you not kneeled and beg Lazuli to take you back? Don't even consider lying to me."

Jasper felt the knife pushed a touch too heavy against her mouth, stretching her lips to an unwarranted snarl of her own. "I-I did," Jasper croaked wetly.

"Did you submit to her during your time with her in the fusion?"

Jasper thought of the days… weeks… months of struggling against Lapis' water chain. How they chafed the skin of her wrists and rubbed through the fabrics of her projected clothing. She thought of the weight of the Earth's oceans and the endless power play with the water gem, how they sapped all the fight in the previously tireless soldier. Jasper fought until the very end but she did submit to her newfound weakness― to Lapis Lazuli and the power she carries. "I did," Jasper whispered, ashamed, tears now soaking her blindfold.

The ringing in her's ears stopped and Jasper realized that the knife was nowhere near her person.

"Do―do you regret it?"

Pearl's voice was so small Jasper almost missed it. Months of anguish flashed through Jasper. Nothing, not even the feeling of power and self-assurance Malachite made her feel was worth the toxicity between her and Lapis. "I do," Jasper said, never before she felt this certain in her stay in Earth. "...I really do."

A kiss on her forehead.

Down on her lips.

Finally, on her gemstone.

" _Well done, Jasper."_

Next thing Jasper saw were Pearl's wet eyes, gazing at her with loving pride. Wet blindfold now on her hair, her tears flowed freely to her ears, "I-I did?"

"Yes! Oh yes, my dear. You were so brave," A kiss on her cheek, "and strong," and the other, "and honest," finally, on her lips again, "Oh I'm so proud of you." She sobbed into Jasper's neck.

Jasper watched as Pearl shifted and straightened up herself to put out and removed the candle off her right hand which was attached to her wet yet decidedly unmarked forearm. "Wha-," Jasper turned her attention to her other arm before Pearl was able to do the same with the other candle. And again, her usual stripped skin greeted her, free from injuries. The cooling wax on her palm squished and cracked as she clenched her fists. She felt her blood pumping to the disused limbs, slowly gaining the feeling to her heavy arms. She looked at the gem on her with wonder, "How―"

"How are you feeling?" The lithe gem fretted, "Are you arms alright? A-are you feeling down? Was that too―"

"Pearl! Pearl..." Jasper mumbled tiredly, "I'm okay... A bit tired but okay… I-I don't think I'm dropping but… Can you hold me? For a while?"

Pearl eyes softened at the soft request, "Of course."

They laid at the ruined bed for a while, Pearl on Jasper, attached to her neck, until the latter felt full control of her arms again. Wearily, she surrounded her arms around the quiet gem, "I... never realized how unhealthy Lapis and I was until you," She sighed, "She was right. We were bad for each other. I was her living punching bag then… And for a time, I accepted it. Embraced it. Proud to know that only I could handle that kind of power… But it was bad. Really fucked up now that I think of it… We didn't deserve that. _I_ didn't deserve that."

Pearl smiled. "Are you okay?" She repeatedly, more calming this time, "Not feeling the drop?". The arms around Jasper's neck retreated only to end up on her jaws.

"Yeah...I'm okay," Jasper said, kissing the hand closer to her lips, "More than I expected. I mean… I expected bloodied arms for diamond's sake! I swear I felt my blood dripping from my wounds! How did you do it?"

"Hmmm? Oh! _That,_ " Pearl giggled sadistically, "Well if you must know… I merely dip a blunt knife in hot water. You expected pain so when the hot blunt side of the knife reached your skin, you felt pain," she shrugged, "The dripping blood was actually the excess water from the dip."

Jasper peered at the unblemished skin surrounding Pearl in a hug, "You're so freaky, you know that?" she smirked, "" _Cumslut?"_ Geez... you kiss me with that dirty mouth?"

Pearl blushed but nonetheless simpered, "I try my best." She crawled from her warm cave to deeply kiss Jasper, "Only for you."

* * *

So not really a blood play but yeah you get the idea. I feel the need to note that not all scenes end with orgasm/s but aftercare is a must.  
Also, if you're gonna try what porl did, please remember to check the edge that you're going to use (blunt for newbies) and temperature (check with against wrist) and research beforehand!

Y'all freak responsibly ;)


End file.
